


The Very Best Award

by AniFantakis221B



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniFantakis221B/pseuds/AniFantakis221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benedict Cumberbatch is a newlywed and attending his first Academy Award as a nominee for best actor in a movie.  But why isn't his new bride on the red carpet with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Very Best Award

From her position in bed, propped up by several fluffy pillows, Emerson Cumberbatch gazed at her new husband while he straightened his tie at the mirror. Sensing his wife's eyes on him, he turned. 

"Em, it's breaking my heart that you can't come with me tonight. I want to show off my beautiful new bride to the world."

"I know my love. The timing of this stomach flu is absolute bollocks and if I could take a pill to make it go away I would. I can't believe I'll be missing your first Oscar win."

Benedict smirked and blushed. "Now now we don't know that I am going to win." Slowly he walked to the bed and sat down.

Emerson held her arms out to Benedict and welcomed him to her chest. "Are you kidding? You were absolutely brilliant in this film and if they don't give the award to you I'll come round with a bucket of sick at them!"

Laughing, Benedict said "Well if that's not love then I don't know what is!" He reached up with an impossibly long finger and caressed his wife’s cheek. 

"Now go on with you. Your mum and all your adoring fans are waiting! I'll be right here watching all the excitement from bed and when I am all better we will have a celebration to end all celebrations!"

Benedict pouted slightly at his wife. She had been sick for days and it worried him but she would be well cared for tonight while he was whisked away to the Academy Awards with his mum and publicist. If she wasn’t feeling better by the following day they had plans to see her doctor in Los Angeles.

"I love you with everything I have, Emerson Cumberbatch," Ben whispered in her ear. 

A chill ran down Emerson's spine as she returned the sentiment. Benedict rose and did one last twirl for his wife. With her approval he left the bedroom and went downstairs to meet his mum, Wanda and publicist Karon. 

\--------

A few hours later, Emerson heard her phone buzz to alert her someone was at the front gate. Her friend Amanda was expected to keep her company during the awards.

"Emerson you alright? I'm here darling! Just going to pop into the kitchen for a few snacks and I'll be right up" Amanda called from the foyer once she made her way inside.

Emerson smiled. Amanda was her close friend and the wife to Benedict's best friend Martin. Martin was filming a movie in New Zealand for a few more weeks and Amanda was in town to visit and do press for her latest movie. Emerson could not be more thankful to have a friend in Los Angeles while she was missing the biggest night of her husband’s life.

Amanda soon popped in to the bedroom with an armful of snacks and bottles of water. She also held a brown paper bag, the contents of which were unknown to Emerson.

"Hi dear, how are you feeling? " Amanda said as she sat on Ben’s side of the bed.

"I feel like shite. I can't believe this is happening tonight. I was so excited to go support Ben and for my first red carpet and now I'm stuck here throwing up everything in sight and feeling sorry for myself. The bloody timing of it all. It’s absurd," Emerson rambled.

"Aw well I'm here to save the day! Do you think you can get up to use the bathroom?" Amanda raised her eyebrows in question.

"That’s an odd thing to ask. I should do in a bit though. I wasn't even able to keep down water yesterday."

Amanda tossed a bottle of water at Emerson and settled back against the pillows. "Almost time for the red carpet!"

\------

Benedict was in absolute awe of his fans. He was known for his astonished and humble demeanor any time he came into contact with them and it was all true. Benedict was a rising star and could only dream of what was on the horizon for him if he won for best lead actor tonight.

Flash bulbs went off as Ben navigated the red carpet with his mum on his arm. He knew interviewers would want to know where his bride was. After all they only got married three weeks prior and he was already without her for the BIGGEST event of the awards season and his acting career? That was enough to start a world of rumors in Hollywood. He could see the headlines already. “Benedict Cumberbatch and wife already on the rocks as he shows up to the Oscars alone.” They could all bugger off as far as Benedict was concerned. Nothing would ruin this experience, despite having to leave his biggest and most important fan at the Los Angeles apartment they had been renting.

Ben stopped off at for BBC for his first interview.

Tall, raven-haired Alexis Galloway was behind the microphone. "Benedict it's so nice to see you! How do you feel tonight?"

Benedict flashed his well-known and adored smile. "Thank you. I am absolutely amazed. It's lovely to be here. This is my first time and I'm just thrilled."

“You look absolutely dashing! Who are you wearing tonight??"

"Spencer Hart. My wife said I couldn't pass up the opportunity to walk the red carpet in Spencer."

Leaning toward Benedict Alexis asked, "Speaking of your wife, where is she tonight?"

"Home sick. Very sick and in bed. I miss her terribly." Benedict faced the camera, looked right at it and blew his wife a kiss. “Love you darling!”

Alexis cried out "AW! I am sure she misses you too. I see you did bring your other leading lady though," Alexis said gesturing toward Wanda Ventham who was standing off to her son’s side smiling wildly. Alexis addressed the camera, “Wanda Ventham, Benedict’s mum who is no stranger to the red carpet herself!” She turned back to Wanda and pushed the microphone to her. "Mrs. Ventham you must be over the moon for Benedict tonight!" 

Benedict’s mother stepped closer to her son and latched onto his elbow. "Oh yes dear I am. I couldn't be more thrilled to share this night with him. His father and I are so happy."

"Great to hear. Well, I will let you get on and enjoy this evening! Good luck tonight Benedict. Sending well wishes to the missus!! Thank you for stopping by."

Benedict and Wanda said goodbye and departed to the next several interviews. Before they knew it they were taking their seats in the auditorium and the lights were dimming. Benedict was over the moon but still felt a piece of his heart was missing without Emerson. He quickly pulled out his phone to text his wife.

"Em, I miss you tons. Wish you were next to me soaking this up. It's amazing. Hope you don't feel too awful. All my love, b"

He slipped his phone back into his jacket pocket as Wanda gave him a side eye glance.

The lights were down and the music swelling. Ben reached for his mum’s hand and whispered, "Here we go!"

\------

“Oh Amanda, he looks positively radiant,” Emerson swooned. “It’s breaking my heart that I am not there with him. Life is so unfair sometimes."

Amanda looked at her friend and laughed. "You do have a flair for the dramatic. You think you’ve had enough water to go to the loo yet?

Emerson gave Amanda a suspicious glance. "Why are you being so pushy about me going to the bathroom?”

Amanda grabbed the brown paper bag that Emerson hadn’t bothered to notice and wiggled her eyebrows at her friend. “Darling, don’t play coy with me! I know what’s going on here.”

Emerson couldn’t imagine what was in the brown bag. “Amanda, what on Earth are you up to?”

Amanda bounced out of bed and over to Emerson’s side. "Here let me help you up!! You have a very important matter to tend to!” 

“What..Amanda! Tell me what’s going on here. I really have no clue what you are doing.”

“Emerson Cumberbatch you nit! You really haven’t a CLUE what I brought over? You’ve been sick for DAYS. Can’t keep anything down?” Amanda paused and waited for Emerson to catch on. 

“Yeah...and….?” Then all of the sudden, Emerson caught on to what Amanda was hinting at. “Oh Christ..You don’t think...I mean I can’t be….NO!!”

A smile broke out over Amanda’s face as her friend finally got a clue. “YES I DO THINK! You are pregnant! There is no question about it. It is so obvious! You aren’t sick with the flu. You have a horrible case of morning sickness except its all the bloody time sickness!”

Emerson began to ramble. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Ben is going to be so shocked. I mean, I’ve been on birth control. I’ve taken it on time. We weren’t planning for this.”

Amanda tugged excitedly at Emerson’s arm. “He’ll be thrilled and you know it! Ben’s been broody for years. Let’s go take the test now before the show comes back on!”

Back at the Awards, during the first commercial break, Benedict pulled his phone out to check for a response from Emerson. Nothing. He felt a tad concerned at her lack of response but was comforted by their friend Amanda being at the house with her. He decided to send off another quick one before his mom caught him. She was busy chatting up Benedict’s co-star, Julia Roberts who played Benedict’s sister in the film he was nominated for.

Feeling alright? Did you see the opening number? Ellen had us all in stitches. G2g before mum catches me, Miss you so much, B

\--  
Emerson could hear her phone buzz on the bedside table from the master bathroom where her and Amanda were getting ready for the test. “Oh that must be Ben! Can you get my phone for me? Do I say anything about what we’re up to?”

Amanda wagged a finger at her friend, “Absolutely not! You have to save the news for when he’s back home. You don’t want to miss the look on his face. Now get yourself sorted. I’ll see what the text says.”

Amanda left the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Emerson took a deep breath and took a second to reflect on what she was about to do. She didn’t know how to feel. It was true that Benedict had been broody since long before she met him but they agreed that this was a time for their careers and being newlyweds. Children would come at a later time. 

Amanda knocked quickly at the door, “Alright in there? Ben’s having a great time and he misses you. He’s sneaking his phone to text. Wanda seems to be disapproving of his mobile use at the Oscars. Should I write him back since you are otherwise occupied?”

“Yeah, alright. Just say that I love him and miss him and not to piss his mum off. Oh and tell him I am cheering for him.”

From the other side of the door, Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed. “Oi, newlyweds. You’re soooo cheesey!” She popped off a quick response to Benedict for Emerson and impatiently waited for the door to open.

Inside the bathroom, Emerson was talking herself into peeing on that little plastic stick in her hand, knowing the result could very well change her and Benedict’s life.

Amanda could hear the award ceremony come back from commercial break so she ran to pause it so they didn’t miss a possible Benedict and Wanda sighting. By the time she returned to her post at the bathroom door she could tell her friend was getting down to business.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative license with how the Academy Awards actually works. I lack the creativity to come up with an actual film idea so that is why there is not much detail about what film Benedict is nominated for.


End file.
